


Flour

by fatedfeathers, Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly!America, Curl Action, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Parental!France, Some Swearing, Somewhat Graphic Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia one day decides to barge into Canada's house while he's making pancakes and decides to lend a hand. When Canada gets flour stuck in his hair, Prussia helps him get it out. It all goes down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with my friend Karysa_Hart. I wrote Prussia's and France's parts while she was Canada and America. Hope you like it!

Prussia entered Canada's house, completely unnanounced, and called out, "I am ze awesome Prussia!" to alert Canada of his presence.

  
Canada looked up. "B-Bonjour, P-Prusse..." He murmered.

  
"Guten morgen, Birdie." The Prussian man smiled. "Vat are you doing?"

  
The Canadian smiled back shyly. "I-I was goin to m-make p-pancakes..." He replied.

  
The albino man smiled wider. "I vas hungry! Can you make me some?" The Prussian asked, hopefully.

  
"O-Oh, o-ok..." The blonde said. He turned to the counter where he had already gathered the ingredients for pancakes, and started to mix them together to make the batter.

  
"Danke, Mattie!" Prussia gave his signature laugh and sat at Canada's kitchen table.

  
"De rien, Gil..." Canada said, smiling softly as he mixed the batter.

  
Prussia sat at the table and watched Canada make pancakes. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely compelled to help. France and Spain would make him food all the time and he would just sit around and wait for them to finish. But something about this situation made him ask, "Vould you like any help?"

  
Canada turned around, surprised. "E-Eh...? U-Um... I-I could use some help m-measuring out the batter... I-It's hard to flip the pancakes a-and try to m-measure out the n-next batch a-at the same t-time..." He said trailing off a bit at the end. He wondered what had compelled the Prussian to offer help. From what France had told him, Prussia didn't offer to help him or Spain cook.

  
"Ok!" Prussia walked up next to his Canadian friend and began to measure out the batter. "I'll help viz ze batter!"

  
"M-Merci, Gil..." Canada said, fixing his glasses nervously.

  
"No problem!" Prussia said, measuring out more batter. "I'm happy te help, mein Birdie!"

  
Canada blushed slightly when he realized that Prussia had called him 'his Birdie'.

  
Prussia looked at Canada and smiled. "Vhy so blushy?"

  
Canada expertly flipped a pancake, then looked up. "E-Eh...? I-Is th-that even a r-real word...?" He asked, avoiding the question.

  
Prussia smirked. "It is now. And don't avoid ze quvestion. Vhy are you blushing?"

  
Canada glanced at Prussia out of the corner of his eye as he flipped more pancakes, some just to be turned, some onto the serving plate.

  
When Canada didn't give Prussia an answer, Prussia stopped what he was doing and asked, "Vell...?"

 

"W-Well w-what...? Canada asked, finishing the batch of pancakes currently cooking.

 

"Vell, vhy ar eyou blushing?" Prussia asked again.

  
"I-I'm n-not blushing..." Canada said again, blushing a little deeper, pink dusting his cheeks. There was a spot of flour in his hair from mixing the pancake batter.

  
Prussia opened his mouth to tell Canada he was lieing when he spotted the flour in his hair. He ran a hand through the blonde hair to get it out, sweeping over the unruly curl.

  
Canada froze, his blush deepening from pink to deep red. He tried to form a sentence, but all that came out was a whimpered, and slightly strangled-sounding, "M-Maple..."

  
Prussia looked at Canada, confused and curious, and swept a hand through his hair again, brushing the curl again.

  
Canada screwed his eyes shut, trembling slightly. "M-Maple." he said again, but it came out as less of a whimper and more of a moan.

  
Prussia stared wide-eyed at Canada, hearing the slight moan as it left his lips. "Are you ok, Mattie?"

  
Canada shook his head slightly. "O-Oui, I-I'm f-fine..." He managed, panting slightly.

 

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "You're lieing. Zat is so unawesome."

  
Canada opened one of his eyes to look at Prussia. His face was bright red, and his violet eye was clouded over. He managed to say, through his panting. "I-I'm f-fine, P-Prussia..."

  
Prussia shook his head. "You're blushing und you're panting und your eyes are hazy. It looks like you're..." Prussia didn't continue, blushing instead, the red sticking out on his pale skin and making his red eyes redder. "... Sick..." Prussia said instead of what he was originally going to say.

  
Canada closed his eye, shaking his head. "I-I'm not s-sick... I-I'm f-fine..."

  
"Are you sure?" Prussia asked, feeling Canada's forehead with the back of his hand. "You feel warm."

  
Canada's blush deepened even more, if that was possible, and he flinched back from Prussia's hand. "O-Oui, I-I'm sure..."

  
Prussia saw Canada flinch and pulled his hand back, placing it on the counter. "Sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

  
"I-It's f-fine..." Canada said, shifting awkwardly. "I-I'll be b-back..." With that, he fled from the room, in the direction of the bathroom.

  
Prussia watched him run off and began to follow him, being as quiet as he could so he wouldn't be heard.

 

When Canada reached the bathroom, he closed and locked the door. "M-Maple..." He muttered. "Why did he grab my curl...?"

  
Prussia put his ear to the door and heard Canada mutter about his curl. _Vat does his curl do...?_ Prussia kept his ear pressed to the door, hoping he could hear hints as to what it did. He began to hear odd sounds come from inside. He though maybe Canada was sick and was throwing up or in pain, but he realized that Canada was moaning and began to understand what the curl did. He was about to back away and leave when he heard his name slip from Canada's lips. _... Vat...?_ Prussia listened to Canada as his moans escalated to screams of Prussia's name. Prussia didn't know how long he had been standing outside the door, listening, but he froze when when he heard Canada give one final scream and start to pant heavily. After a little while longer, the door opened and Prussia turned around to bolt back to the kitchen, but rammed into a wall, making a noise loud enough that it could alert everyone within a 100 foot radius.

  
Canada's head snapped toward the source of the crash. His eyes widened and he blushed deeply whe he saw Prussia on the floor near the wall. "Merde..." He whispered.

  
Prussia turned and saw Canada looking over at him. "Verdammt..." He scarmbled to his feet and tried to think of something, anything to say in this situation.

  
Canada blushed. "P-Prussia... H-How l-long were y-you standing out h-here...?" He asked nervously.

  
Prussia blushed just the same, if not harder, than Canada. "I heard everyzing..."

  
Canada's eyes widened. "Merde..." He repeated. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and then fixed his glasses. "U-Um... I-I'm s-sorry..." He said, looking at the floor.

  
Prussia walked over to where Canada stood and cupped his face so Canada would look up, and leaned down to press their lips together. Canada's eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms hesitantly around the albino's neck. Prussia moved his hands to wrap around Canada's upper back, one of his hands buried in his hair. Canada's arms tightened around Prussia's neck and pulled him close, winding one of his hands into the albino's short, silver hair.

  
Prussia pulled Canada flush up against him, holding him tightly before pulling back. He leaned down to whisper in Canada's ear, "Ich liebe dich."

  
Canada blushed and hugged Prussia. "J-Je t'aime aussi. Prusse..." He whispered.

  
Prussia smiled affectionately and held Canada tightly. "Still up for pancakes?"

  
Canada leaned back and saised one of his eyebrows. "... Really...?" He laughed softly. "O-Oui, l-let's do f-finish th-the pancakes..."

  
Prussia took Canada's hand and began to walk with him back to the kitchen, his stomach growling. He watched Canada out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. He pulled Canada to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Canada blushed and leaned his head against Prussia's shoulders. Prussia smiled at the small display of affection and kissed the crown of Canada's head.

  
Suddenly, Canada heard the front door slam open, and a familiarly loud vice yelling, "Yo, Mattie, dude! You'll never guess what happened when I went over to Ig-" America froze when je saw Prussia's arm around Canada's shoulder.

  
"Merde!" Canada exclaimed quietly, blushing furiously.

  
France had waked in behind America, looking rather annoyed from, what Canada and Prussia guessed, having to listen to whatever America was boasting about. He spotted the other two nations in the house, his facial expression going from annoyed, to shocked, to a glare pointed in Prussia's direction.

  
Prussia swallowed nervously, knowing what France was capable of when he was very angry.

  
America glared at Prussia, too. "What. Are. You. Doing. To Mattie?" He asked, scarily calm. Canada's eyes widened.

  
Prussia glared at America. "Mein gott, relax!"

  
France shot a look at Prussia. "Vell, vat are you doing?"

  
Canada spoke up quietly. "W-We were m-making p-pancakes..." He said, semi-truthfully.

  
"Ja! Ve vere just making pancakes!" Prussia insisted.

  
France's glared narrowed. "Zen vhy is your arm around Matthew's shoulder?" He asked, accusingly.

  
"U-Um..." Canada didn't know how to answer France's question, so he looked at Prussia. His violet eyes sparkled with worry.

  
Prussia stared at the two nations in the doorway before he took his arm from around Canada's shoulder and turned to face him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. France's eyes went wide with shock, his suspicions confirmed. Canada's eyes widened in surprise, but then slid shut as he wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck. America's mouth dropped open in surprised. When he had recovered, he glared at Prussia. France didn't know what to do as his practically son and best friend practically made out in front of him. Prussia held Canada tightly, wanting to prove to the disapproving nations that he loved Canada.

  
Canada pulled back first, but he left his arms around Prussia's neck. He looked over at France, who had raised him, and then he looked over at America, his brother. He noticed America glaring at Prussia, and shrank back into Prussia's chest a little.

  
"Dude... What the hell what that about?!" America exclaimed.

  
Prussia glared back at America and said, "Isn't it obvious? I love, Mattie!"

  
France finaly snapped out of his trance and exclaimed. "Vat?!"

  
Canada blushed. "O-Oui... A-And I-I love G-Gil..." He added.

  
"What?! You're not serious, are you, bro?!" America exclaimed.

  
Prussia just shook his head. "Of course he's serious!"

  
France stared at them both, trying to comprehend what was happening along with America's stupidity.

  
Canada nodded. "I-I am s-serious..." He insisted. America sputtered.

  
France put a hand on America's shoulder. "Relax America... If zey love each ozer... Zey love each ozer..." France kind of shrugged his shoulders at the end.

  
Prussia's eyes went wide, unbelieving that France was saying this.

  
Canada's eyes widened, but he smiled gratefully at France. "M-Merci, papa..." He said. Then he turned to America.

  
"... Fine. But if you EVER do anything to hurt my brother..." America left the threat hanging, glaring at the albino.

  
Prussia just waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He turned to France and merely said, "Danke." France nodded and remained silent.

  
Canada smiled and hugged Prussia. America rolled his eyes. "Anyways, dude, did you say you were making pancakes?" He said, turning to Canada with a hopeful look.

  
France shook his head. "I 'ave a feeling now is not a good time..."

  
America pouted. "Awww..."

  
Canada giggled slightly. He looked at Prussia. "Sh-should we l-let th-them stay...?"

  
Prussia thought a second and finally smiled. "Ok, ja."

  
America grinned. "Sweet!"

  
"W-Well th-then, we sh-should probably go f-finish th-them..." Canada said, turning to head back into the kitchen, grabbing Prussia's hand. Prussia smiled and began to walk to the kitchen hand-in-hand with Canada.

 

France smiled. "I actually 'ad a feeling zis would 'appen eventually."

  
America turned to him. "Really?"

  
France nodded. "It vas razer obvious if you zink about it. Zey are ze only two 'o know ze feeling of being forgotten. Prussia's no longer a country and Canada barely gets recognized 'alf ze time. It doesn't shock me as much as you might zink."

  
America thought about it for a few moments, then shrugged. "Oh well. I still don't like it..."

  
France sighed. "You'll get over it..." He looked up when he heard, "Ze pancakes are done!" France turned back to America. "Ve should probably join zem."

  
"Yeah, we should." Suddenly, Canada poked his head around the corner. "U-Um, Al... B-Before you ask, I o-only have real m-maple syrup..."

  
Prussia yelled, "Damn straight he only has the real stuff!"

  
America sweatdropped. "Dammit..."

  
France tried to sustain his laughter as he began to walk to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Canada's masturbation was writen from Prussia's POV because I'm more comfortable with writing that.


End file.
